National City 1: Stuck
by Lucy Quinnzel
Summary: After being kidnapped by Cadmus, all but Supergirl comes back alive. With the return of someone special the gang's lives have for ever change. Please read and review. Thank you. Plans of sequels. Summary sucks I know. Sorry.
1. Captured

(Chapters 1-4 are Kara'sPOV)

Chapter One: **Captured**

"Watch out!" Alex screamed at me as something sharp, something green goes into my back. I see her try and make her way towards me. I scream in pain and fall to the floor. Someone puts a gas mask? on my face. Then the next thing I know I am in complete darkness.

When I wake I fine myself in a bright white room. I try to sit up but quickly fall back down. It takes me a moment to realize that Mon-El is calling my name. I shake my head to see if that would help me hear a little better. It did, but it made my headach worse.

"Kara? Kara, are you okay?" I hear Mon-El asked. I try to speak but couldn't.

"It will take awhile for her to come to her senses. You saw how long it took Clark." I hear Alex say.

I hear a scapping sound and a thump. He must have sat down. "In case you were wondering, and I'm sure you are, it is me, Mon-El, and Alex, Winn, James, Lois, and Clark are all here. Where here is exactly, we have no idea."

I try to laugh at Mon-El. Always speed talking. I open my eyes and take a deep breath. I try again to sit up and succused, the headach gone. I look around the room to see that the room isn't white at all, just plain black, cave looking, with bright lights. There were no windows, and didn't look like there was a door. I try to use my x-ray vision to see if I can fine it, only to fine out the walls are lined with lead.

"It's Cadmus. It has to be." James said.

"Why would Cadmus want all of us?" Winn asked. His eyes go big, "Oh. Oh."

"What?" Lois asked.

"Remeber what Jerimah said about why they needed Kara to do that heat ray thing? Yeah, well maybe they are finishing what they started. The want to use Clark, and Mon-El too, an we are jus here for you three to do what you are told to do."

Mon-El gaps. "You got all that in the ten miutes you have been up?" He asked like Winn is joking.

Winn nods his head, "Yeah pretty much. Though if you have a better theory, I am all ears."

Mon-El shakes his head. "I'm good."

I smile. I swing my legs around the bed and, using Mon-El, to stand stright. The door opens and three gaurds come in and take hold of Clark, Mon-El, and I. We try to fight back. Gas fills the air to stop the others for trying to help. They fall to the floor with a thud.

"Don't bother. We gave you something to make you as weak as humans for the next couple of hours." One of the gaurds say. That doesn't stop us from trying to fight them off, though. Not even close.


	2. Experiments

Chapter Two: **Experiments**

The guards push me down on a table and strap me to it. Lillian Luthor comes out of the shadows. She doesn't look so good with the balck underneath her eyes and saggy skin. She comes closer to me and look me up and down. She smiles.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this." She said. Her voice just doesn't sound like her voice anymore. Instead like nails on clarkboard sound.

"What do you want from me?"

"You powers. To see if I can get rid of them altogether. And then I'll kill you."

"Why?"

She laughs and rolls her eyes, "I told you before, to make Earth a better, safer place."

I scuf. "No you just want the atention, the profit."

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" She turns away and starts messing with something on the table. She comes back and makes me swallow more (krpr). When she stops and the pain goes though my whole body, I scream. She takes a needle a prick me skin. "Good, you are as weak as the rest of us humans."

She picks up something black and injects me with it. I scream again as I feel the boling hot liquid runs through my body. My body jurks up and I scream again. Something moves inside me and I feel like something is ripping. I screamed and screamed, and scremed. I don't know how long I was screaming unil all I see is darkness.


	3. Kryptonite

Chapter Three: **Kryptonite**

I wake inside a cell in the room I was torchued in. All it contains is the table, and experment she uses on me. I look at my finger, it is still bleeding. I hold on to the false hope that my powers will come back. That was before I relized I'm in a cell with a red sun. The door speeks open and she walks in with a huge smile on her face. Someone carts a box inside.

"It is kryptonite." She said and opened it. "We are going to have so much fun."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. My thoart starts to dry up. I haven't eaten or drinked anything since I got here. Soon I can't even scream anymore. "Please, stop." I croak.

She signs, "Fine, looks like you need to clean up and eat soemthing anyway. I can't promise it wouldn't have kyrpoonite in it."

"Great."

One of the girl gaurd comes in and helps me to the showers. On my way I see Kal-El and Mon-El. They look and, probably feel, like I do. I haven't heard them scream. If I have I don't rememeber. I take a long hot shower, feeling my strenght build up, but of course, as promise, their was krypnite in my food.

"Come. Boss wants another round before she moves on." The gaurd said grabbing me by he arm.

"Have a good shower?" She asked when I'm done being straped in.

"It was fine." I snap.

"Good. I can't say the same for this thoguh." She said putting more on my neck and legs. I scream. God was I am tried of screaming. The minutes turn into hours of pain. Of screaming. Suddenly she stops and lets the gaurds take me to my cell. I hit the floor hard and fall into what we all like to call, darkness.


	4. Coma

Chapter Four: **Coma**

I wake to fine myself back inside the black, cave-like room. My head fills heavy. My eyes burn like they were on fire. My whole body hurts. I blink a few times to get my barings.

"Kara." My friends said running over to hug me.

"Careful. I still hurt." I say looking around the room. "Where is Clark and Mon-El?" They look at each other with asad expression. "What? What happened to them?" I asked worry.

"We don't know about Mon-EL but Clark's...Clark is in a coma." Lois said moving away from a bed. There laid Kal-El, saggy skin and dark blank eyes. "We tried to close them, but..." She trials off.

I look down. Part of me can't help feeling like this was all my fault. If I didn't fight them, we all wouldn't be here. I lay back down on the bed. It is all my fault, it is all my fault, it's all my fault. Is all I think about as I lay in that bed. The others keep talking, but I can't hear them. I just lay there not aware of anything.

"Kara. Kara!"

I finally snap out of it. "What?" I ask sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked coming over to me.

"I'm fine."

"Really? We just had a conversation and you were toally zoned out." James said looking conern.

"I'm fine real..." I dont finsih my sentence. I fall back onto the bed and my body starts to shake. Sudenlly, instead of falling into darkness, I fall into the light.


	5. Searching

(Chapters 5-8 are Maggie's POV)

Chapter Five: **Searching**

It has been almost two weeks since they were captured. With Winn, we are very slow to fining them. Lucy got her father and his men to help us. Well, we had the Presidents help too. We know Cadmus has them. I mean it has Cadmus written all over it. J'nn's worried this would get out, because once people fine out the real reason why Supergirl isn't around, there will be choas.

"Maggie?" Lucy said walking up to me with a cup of coffee. "Looks like you could use this."

"Thanks." I said grabbing it from her. I turn back to the night sky.

"We'll fine them. Where ever they are."

I sign, "I know. But when? It has almost been a month and people are getting worried."

"I'm sure National City will be fine. They didn't always have Supergirl."

Ture, but still. National City has gotten used to having there own superhero. Expascllay one blood related to Superman. When Alex gets back home, we are aking a day off. Have a nice quite day. Maybe go to a spa and watch a movie. I smile. _Come home soon Alex._ I think even though she can't hear me, and it is kind of a stupid thing to say. I mean it is like like she is on a bussiness trip.

I look over National City and my eyes stop at L Corp. I just stare at it. Her mother runs Cadmus. Well I guess now we know it is her step mother really. Lex and Lena are really brother and sister. I light bulb lights up in my head.

"Lena Luthor." Is all I say. I know Lucy knows what I mean.


	6. Lena Luthor

Chapter Six **: Lena Luthor**

Lucy and I go to see Lena Luthor. J'nn protraes as Kara, which is quite funny. The seritcy let us right in, knowing Kara is on the list. The lady opens the door for us and we walk in. Lena is siting in her chair working on something on the computer.

"What a surprise. What do I owe this honor?" Lena said standing from her chair.

"Cadmus." I say.

"They have Supergirl, my sister, Superman, and my friends." Kara/J'nn said.

Lena shakes her head. "I see my mother is up to old tricks again." She leans against the desk. "What do you want me to do about it? I double crossed her once, she would make that mistake again."

"She will." Lucy said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you were finally going to give in. You were testing her. Then Supergirl came and took you." I say.

"Wow,"She said impressed, "Sounds like you guys have it all planed."

I sit down on the couch and shake my head yes. "All you need to do is call her."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

She sign and picks up the phone, still leaning on the table. "Mother?" (Pause) "Yes, you else would it be?" (Pause) "Look at Lex's warehouse and before I was testing you, I'm on your side." (Pause) "No this isn't a trick." (Pause) "Then war it is." She hangs up. "Like I said, she didn't buy it."

"What is this war then?" Lucy asked.

"Cadmus offically decleared war on the D.E.O. and others who stand by Aliens."

War? They want to go to war over this? I shake my head. I'll gladly go to war against them if that means I can save the ones I love. I stand and leave with the others. It is time to put my skills to the test.


	7. Fighting Cadmus

Chapter seven: **Fighting Cadmus**

We get ready to fight. Tonight everyone in the D.E.O. are going to fight. Thanks to the President and Lucy we also have some army troops to help us fight them. I know it will get ugly, we all do. But it is part of who we are to help them. I mean Supergirl and Superman saved lives here too, now it is our turn to help them.

"I got it." J'nn said.

"Got what?"

"Contact. The Flash and his buddies are willing to help."

A blue like wave appers and out jumps Flash and his friends. I give them a smile. Cadmus will not win tonight. Tonight is when we take them down, take her down. Hopefully that will be the end of it. I know there will be ther groups, but none as powerful as theirs.

"Lets go!" J'nn yells. We get into the vans and cars and head to the D.E.O.'s old base.

Like I said before. It will get ugly. And trust me it did.


	8. Found

Chapter Eight: **Found**

We found them, we found them! One of Mrs. Luthor's men gave it up. J'nn got a team together to go get them. He wouldn't let me go. Not because it was dangerous, but because thanks to the fight with Cadmus, I have a broken arm, leg, a bullet wound in my shoulder, and now a scar on my left cheek. Alex is going to be so mad.

I smile. Alex is coming home. I hear clapping and look up. "Alex!" I scream.

She sees me and runs over, giving mya tight hug. She pulls away and looks at me. Her face truns from happy to concern. "What happend?"

"We went to war with Cadmus, Alex. It's over." I smile. I up look at Alex's face, now she looks sad. "What is it?"

"Kara." Her eyes start to water. "Kara wasn't with us. They took her." She's crying now. I hug her.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." I look up at the others, and I know they, too, are in pain. That National City will be sad, though, they will think she died from childbrith.


	9. Alone

Kara's POV

Chapter Nine: **Alone**

I am all alone. I don't know where I am. It's dark and really cold. I can feel that the walls are hard and I'm in a very small place. I try to hear or see anything, but nothing comes. Just quite. No wind, no movement. Nothing. I know the others are at the D.E.O. and hopefully they are looking for me. I know they will, but knowing Cadmus...

I wish someone else was here with me. At leat then I have someone to talk to. I close my eyes, which makes everything darker. Alone, so alone...


	10. Dead

Chapter 10 through 14 are Alex's POV

Chapter Ten: **Dead**

"No! No!" I cried as they push Kara's body away from me. Maggie holds me while I try to make my over to my dead sister's body. "No."

"It's okay. Everything will be okay." Maggie whisperes in my ear, rubbing my back.

Everyone else here were crying to. I look over at Clark. I instily feel regret and guilt. He just lost the only blood-related family he has left. National City, I know, will also be in tears. Their own hero gone not less than three years of coming out of the shadows. I should have stayed with her. Get her back here with us and now...and now she's gone. And there is only one person responsible, one orgaizam responsible. Lillian Luthor. Cadmus.


	11. Gotham

Chapter 11: **Gotham**

Our search for Lillian lead us here to Gotham. Thanks to Superman being close friends with Batman, we have a little more help to find her and shut down Cadmus once and for all. Kara, Supergirl, would love it here. This city is full of evil. Unlike National City, she will be working day and night.

"Another Luthor. How many are there?" Batman asked Clark.

"Three. Lex is still in prison, his mother is who we are looking for, and his sister Lena, is the exact opposite of both of them."

"Hmm. Well let me know when Lena turns and becomes a 'true Luthor.' I'll be ready."

I roll my eyes at them. Maggie and the others stayed back in National City. Now that the city knows Supergirl is dead, well I guess you can say, it has been fun. People are going crazy. Thinking they can do whatever they want no that the Girl of Steel is gone. Though it would be nice for Winn to be here. He could help a lot. I walk around the warehouse and in the back is three walls full of pictures and reports, and a file cabinet in the corner.

"What is all this?" I called out to Bruce.

"My foes. I keep taps on them. Well the ones that are not dead."

I look though them all and spot Harley Quinn and Joker. The biggest picture of them all. "What about them?"

"Harley Quinn and the Joker are a different breed of criminals. They are crazy, and have lasted longer than I thought they would."

"Where are they now?"

"I whish I knew. Who knows what they are planning next."

I start to ask what he meant by that but was interrupted by Clark. "I found something. Lillian and her people are heading toward...Metropolis?" Clack said surprised.


	12. Metropolis

Chapter 12: **Metropolis**

I can tell by the Clark is standing he is getting tied of this goose chase. To be honest, I'm getting tired of it too. Bruce told us he will keep an eye out for Lillian and Cadmus if they come back to Gotham. While we are here, Clark goes to see Lois and tell his boss he is taking his vaction days early. (But still has keep taps on the disapperance of Superman and his cousin Supergirl and when they will return.)

I think being a reporter helps him and Kara feel like they are helping people outside of being Superman and Supergirl. I smile. _I miss you Kara._ I thought. I know Clark is going to send her body into space to fine their God-Roa. It is what Kara would have wanted. Even though she won't be in there, we are still going to have a burel for her and National City is going to put a mormal up for her.

"They were in Naional City the whole time." Clark said stroming in.

"What?"

"Cadmus. They never left National City. Winn said something about a magncet force that turns Aliens against other Aliens."

I grab my gun. "We need to get to the D.E.O. Now."

Clark nods and picks me up, flying us all the way there in less than ten mintues.


	13. National City

Chapter 13: **National City**

Back in National City we get ready for a fight. Winn made Clark this thing that would allow him to avoid Cadmus's weapon to trun Aliens against Aliens. Maggie is at my side the whole time. While I was getting ready, I called out for Supergirl. But she wasn't there. _Stop it. I have to be strong and end this. For her._ I told myself. _This one is for you Kara._

I block one of Lillian's puddles. I swing my leg under his feet making him fall to the floor and punch him in the face hard enough to knock him out. Someone starts shooting at me. I pull out my gun and get behind a wall. I look over a bit and start firing back. I hear Maggie scream and fall to the ground. Bullet wound in the leg. The guy walks closer to her and points his gun at her head. I pull my gun up, heart beating hard. _I can't lose anyone else._ I thought, and then I shot. He goes down and I run over to her.

"Go! I'll be fine. You need to stop this!" She shouts to be heard over the gunfire.

"No! I'm not leaving you too!"

"Alex! You need to. Do it for Kara. For Supergirl! GO!"

I go, but not before leaving my gun with Maggie. I need to fine Lillian. I fine her over by a table full of equipment. I suddenly whish I didn't give my gun to Maggie.

"Alex. I should have known you would be here." She said. I run over to her and punch her in the face.

"You killed my sister."

She laughs. "She never really was your sister. Amit it, now that she is gone you can go back and be the favorite child. No more worry about Kara." I punch her again, and again, and again.

"Alex!" J'onn yells out to me. I stop and look down at Lillian's unconscious body. Winn is by the equipment trying to shut it down.

"Annnnd...Got it!" He yells. There is a high pitch sound and everything went black. The emergency lights go on.

"It worked." One of the D.E.O. soldiers said, coming form outside.

"J'onn. You need to see this." Another shouted. We walk over to what he was looking at. There was about a six feet deep hole in the ground toped with a metal gate. Inside was an uncosice Supergirl.


	14. Kara

Chapter 15: **Kara**

I stare at her laying in the hole. It can't be. I saw her body...No I didn't see her body, I just saw a covered up body. I fall to my knees and cry. Clark comes over to see what is happening. He rips off the gate and grabs her. It really is her. Kara.

"We need to get her to the D.E.O." I told him. He nods and carries/flys her there. By time the rest of us get there she is patched up and under a solar bed.

"They said she wouldn't wake for another couple of hours. Maybe more than that." Clark said.

"Thank you. For everything."

He smiles. "Of course. I'm just gald Cadmus and Lillian are gone. And that Kara is alive and will be okay soon."

"Are you going back?"

He looks over at Kara's lifeless body. He shakes his head. "Nah, I'll stick around a little longer to make sure she is okay. Plus I don't want to scare her and think I was dead."

I smile. "Good. It is nice to have you around. It always brightens Kara's mood."

"Well that is only because I am awesome."

"Okay."

He turns to me. "You don't think I'm awesome?"

"Well..."

He laughs. "Well than, it looks like I am going to have to change your mine about that Ms. Danvers."

I laugh. "We'll see."


	15. Relearning

Chapters 15 through 20 are Kara's POV

Chapter 15: **Relearning**

After I woke up under the bright yellow light of the solar bed I have been relearning everything I learned since I first arrived on Earth. Like relearning the langage and what my job is. My cousin Kal-El or Clark has been helping me with the job part since we are both reporters.

The werid part about it all though is Mon-El. My boyfriend. Who is/was the Prince of Daxam. The sister plant to Krypton. I'm trying to aviod him right now. And then Alex. My adoptive sister. Though from what I heard, I'll say we are just sisters. I don't think people care if we are or not.

"Kara come on, Winn has something for you." Alex said. I walk over to her and Winn. In his hands is the Supergirl outfit I wear. Ever since I woke up and found out about it, I wanted to see it, but Alex said Winn hand it to patch it up.

I take it from him and feel the softness of it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Besides when you are you again you are going to need it."

"Go on. Go try it on." J'onn said.

"Okay." I said running into the bathroom and quickly putting it on. It fits perfectly. I walk out of the bathroom, heading back toward them. "I like it." I said when I get to the table.

"Of course you do. I did make it." Winn said.

I smile and Clark, Maggie, and Mon-EL come over. When Mon-El looks at me I look down and blush. Alex gives Maggie a kiss and Clark takes down my hair.

"There, now you look more like Supergirl." He said.

"I may look like her, but...I am not her. I mean I don't even have my powers."

He smiles. "Yes you do. You just haven't used them yet."

Something drops close to me and I jump so hard I make a hole in the ceiling. While I am blushing of embarrassment, the rest of them where laughing at me.


	16. Superpowers

Chapter 16: **Superpowers**

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I say as I almost hit Alex again with my heat ray vision. We have been practiing for hours and I have gotten no where.

"No. No. It's okay. You are still learning."

"Maybe I should help her with this one, Alex." Clark said walking down the steps. She nods her head.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." And then she leaves.

"Still working on this one?" He teases me. He stops right next to me, smiling.

"This is one of the hardest of them all. Next to flying." I say.

He laughs. "You just have to focus. Take deep breaths and then you will get it."

"Easy for you to say." I told him as I take deep breaths. In, out, in, out. I try for the target agian and hit center. "I did it. I did it." I cheer.

Clark is smiling. "See I told you."

"Yeah that might work here, but what if there is a real attack?"

"You don't think, just do. There are many cases where you don't need to use it."

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Really. You have nothing to worry about."

Alex rushes in looking even paler than before. "We have a problem. There is a missle heading toward National City."


	17. Accident

Chapter 12: **Accident**

Clark and I head out to stop the missle. When we do reach it the thing is huge. "You go this!" Clark yells. I go in front of it and push while Clark fines a safe way to destoryed it or disable it. I slow it down a bit, but not enough.

"Clark! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can Kara! Just believe in yourself!"

"I'm still too weak!"

"Kara you have 50 feet till you hit the ground." Winn said.

I try to push harder, but it is no use. Clark didn't get it disabled on time. I land hard on the ground. The missle right on me ready to blow.


	18. Remember

Chapter 18: **Remember**

Flashes. Pictures. My Memory. It all started rushing back to me. Piece by piece the life I forgot here came back. Alex, Winn, James, J'onn, Mon-El. The images go by faster as the time goes on. And while I think about the past few weeks, I laugh at myself. Poor Mon-El, though, I'm sure he will be happy to know I don't fear him anymore. Not that I did fear him. It's just I guess I didn't get it. I am from Kyrpton and he is from Daxam. It didn't make since. Well it all makes since now.

I open my eyes and fine myself looking into the bright yellow light of the solar bed. Why do I always fine myself under this thing when I wake up? I push it away from me and sit up. Alex sees me and runs in hugging me tight.

"No more. For now on only small projects. That is twice now I almost lost you."

"Alex, I'm fine. And besides we both know that will never happen. "

"Yeah."

I look out the glass window and see Mon-El. He hasn't realized I have woken. Alex must sence how I feel and says, "Go see him, Kara. He misses you."

I get up and strech and head over to him. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" I ask him.

"Yeah, sure."

As we walk away I hear Winn say, "This is going to be awkward."


	19. Baby

Chapter 19: **Baby**  
(2 months later)

I hold the test in my hands. Four others sit on the bathroom sink. The clock goes off. All five are positive. I'm pregnant.

(4 months later)

Mon-El and Igo to the doctors at the D.E.O. to fine out the gender. I want it to be a boy, but Mon-El wants it to be a girl. Alex and theothers made betson what the child will be. I think the highest they went to was only twenty dollars. The nurse comes in with the altersounds.

"Well?" Mon-El asked.

"It's a boy."

* * *

 **AN: sequel? Or no sequel? Here is the summary for the next one to help with your answer.**

 **Kara goes into depression and is exposed to red kryptonite. The cure from last time wasn't saved and Max is out of the country and can't get a hold of. Kara is out of control and James gets Clark to come help stop her after Alex is badly hurt.  
**


End file.
